backyardigansfandomcom-20200223-history
Robot Rampage (disambiguation)
Robot Rampage is a special double-length episode of The Backyardigans from the fourth season. Characters Present *Uniqua *Pablo *Tyrone *Austin *Tasha *Robot Roscoe *Rex Robot *Robot Reba *Robot Ripley *Robot Racquel Summary Austin the robot repairman thinks that robots never break. But all of a sudden, every robot in Mega City is breaking down all because of an evil professor! So Austin, his robot, and a few Mega City citizens try to stop the madness. Full Recap Austin exits a fence dividing his house from the others' houses and introduces himself as Austin, the owner of a robot repair shop. He asks his toy robot, Robot Roscoe, if he needs any repairs. Roscoe answers with "All systems A-OK", and causes Austin to feel bad. He explains to the viewer that robots never break as he sings I'm A Robot Repairman. The repairman then starts to walk off to Mega City, a large futuristic community in which robots take on everyday chores and normal tasks. Austin, along with his robot, Roscoe, enter a white building known as the repair shop. The phone rings, but instead of answering it, goes crazy because someone actually called. Roscoe tells him to answer it, and he does. On the other end, Uniqua's robot is on a rampage! Austin gets into his car along with Robot Roscoe ad head off to Uniqua's futuristic house. The two repairmen enter the house and see Uniqua's robot, Robot Reba, baking cookies wildly. Uniqua says that she cannot even taste a cookie. They sing Robot on a Rampage as Austin attempts to reach Reba's control panel. He succeeds and shuts down the robot. A screw comes out. Just then, they hear screams coming from outside. Tyrone's robot, Robot Ripley, is stealing all the mailboxes off the street. They sing Robot on a Rampage ''again until Ripley shuts down and a screw comes out of him. They hear another shriek. Tasha's robot, Robot Racquel, is on a rampage in a car. She is driving out of control. Austin jumps on to the floating car and shuts down Racquel. A screw comes out of her. They walk into town, but realize that every robot is evil. An evil penguin professor appears on every screen in Mega City and explains who he is while singing ''I Am Professor Bug. The citizens and repairman realize that a screw came out of every robot - and the screw was from Professor Bug's lair to turn them evil. Tyrone is afraid of the screws and running away as the others sing Screw Loose. Meanwhile, Professor Bug is bossing around his new robot servants. Bug sings I Get Whatever I Want as he explains that he gets everything he wishes for, no matter how ridiculous his request is. He orders his own robot, Rex Robot, to find the last good robot in Mega City: Robot Roscoe. Austin has a plan to sneak into Bug's lair: to dress up as robot servants and steal the remote causing the robots to go bad. They drive to the lair and sing Like a Robot as they dress up as robots. Robot Roscoe tells them that they have a lot of work to do if they want to be robots. Austin roller skates into Bug's lair, acting as if he was truly a mechanical robot. He says the same sayings, does the same actions, and copies the other robots. Roscoe covers his green lights with a red one so he blends in. They skate up to Professor Bug's room. Bug orders some ice cream for his enjoyment. Austin and Roscoe get him rocky road ice cream and return to him. The professor sloppily eats the dessert and orders more. The "robots" (Uniqua, Tyrone, Tasha, and Austin) order him to give them the remote. He then realizes that they are Mega City citizens, and are on Roscoe's side. He orders Rex Robot to get them. Austin steals the remote, but Rex chases him. This goes on for several minutes as they sing Give Me the Remote. They pass it to the good guys, but every once and a while Bug catches it. They press the button on the remote to shut down every robot in the city. Then they confront the professor for controlling the robots. Professor Bug tells him that he realized his mistake and will reprogram every robot to be good again. Pablo invites everyone over for rocky road ice cream at his house. They all accept as the lair transforms back into the backyard. They sing the end song and enter Pablo's house. They all open the previously closed door and shout "All systems A-OK.". Cast *LaShawn Tináh Jefferies as Uniqua *Jake Goldberg as Pablo (Professor Bug) *Chris Grant, Jr. as Tyrone *Gianna Bruzzesse as Tasha *Jonah Bobo as Austin (Robot Repairman Austin) See also *Robot Rampage Transcript *I'm A Robot Repairman *Robot on a Rampage *I Am Professor Bug *Screw Loose *I Get Whatever I Want *Like a Robot *Give Me the Remote Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Double-Length Episodes